custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Barney Says Segment (A Fountain of Fun, 2003, SuperMalechi's version)/@comment-5040381-20140105134217
A Berry Bear Christmas (1) I've Watched This 0 Aired Weekdays 6:30 AM Dec 07, 1999 on Disney Channel Next Episode Previous Episode Episode Overview Recap Cast & Crew Fan Reviews Trivia & Quotes Episode Discussion 7.2 User Rating 9 votes Rate Now 1 EPISODE REVIEWS By TV.com Users Write A Review Episode Summary EDIT A Berry Bear Christmas (1) AIRED: 12/7/99 The winter holidays find Bear and his friends planning a big celebration. They're all getting ready for Christmas, but also learn about Hanukah and Kwanzaa. Bear also celebrates his favorite tradition, the finding of the winter berry. As things start out, Pip and Pop have put together a reindeer wreath. Everyone wants to help out with the wreath, so Bear suggests they all add something of their own. Later, the group meets Santa Hogg and presents him with a large list of holiday wishes. Then there's a bit of an argument when Treelo wants to open everyone's presents and not just his own. After hearing a howling noise, the group takes in an old hound named Jack with no home and invites him to stay for the holidays. This gets everyone thinking about the true meaning of the holidays. In the Shadow segment, Shadow thanks Bear for his gift of a scarf --- Shadows don't get cold, but it's the thought that counts. She then sings the song "It's Kwanzaa Time."less- Who was the Episode MVP ? Luna (Lynne Thigpen) 0 votes Tutter (Peter Linz) 0 votes Ursa (Carmen Osbahr) 0 votes Otto (Jim Kroupa) 0 votes Bear (Noel McNeal) 0 votes Treelo (Tyler Bunch) 0 votes Jack (Dave Goelz) 0 votes Share this Poll     Bear in the Big Blue House Listings Full Listings Sunday No results found. Monday No results found. Tuesday No results found. Fan Episode Reviews (1) REVIEW TITLE YOUR REVIEW Write a quick review to share your thoughts... Rate Now A very special Christmas. 10 By sweet_jane, Sep 25, 2010 Everyone in the Big Blue House is so excited about Christmas and getting all sorts of awesome Christmas presents from Santa. They even get a little out of hand when Treelo thinks all the presents under the tree are for him. That lemur makes me laugh a lot. Then, when they meet an old hound dog who has no home...more+ DO YOU AGREE? 1 1 Flag Share+ See All Fan Reviews Cast & Crew: STARS EDIT Lynne Thigpen Lynne Thigpen Luna Peter Linz Peter Linz Tutter Carmen Osbahr Carmen Osbahr Ursa Jim Kroupa Jim Kroupa Otto Noel McNeal Noel McNeal Bear Tyler Bunch Tyler Bunch Treelo See All Cast & Crew Cast & Crew: RECURRING AND GUESTS EDIT Dave Goelz Dave Goelz Jack Guest Star See All Cast & Crew YOU MAY ALSO LIKE Ever Wonder How Cruise Lines Fill Unsold Cabins? This ... Ever Wonder How Cruise Lines Fill Unsold Cabins? This ... Lifestyle Journal What to Know BEFORE You Consider a Reverse Mortgage What to Know BEFORE You Consider a Reverse Mortgage liberty.iljmp.com Top 10 possible explanations for why Miley Cyrus' tongue ... Top 10 possible explanations for why Miley Cyrus' tongue ... thecelebritycafe.com 21 Hot Pictures of Kate Upton in Honor of Her 21st Birthday 21 Hot Pictures of Kate Upton in Honor of Her 21st Birthday Rant Sports i Episode Discussion . Submit There are no discussions for this episode right now. Be the first by writing down your thoughts above. Trivia, Notes, Quotes and Allusions FILTER BY TYPE All (20) Trivia (7) Quotes (13) Notes (0) Allusions (0) TRIVIA (7) ADD TRIVIA The dog in the Shadow Projects logo in the closing credits says "Happy holidays!" in Treelo's voice, but only on the TV version. When this special is aired on Playhouse Disney over two days, the first Shadow segment is cut, as well as Bear hanging the reindeer wreath on the door and then hearing the kids arguing. Holiday songs featured in this episode are "A Berry Bear Christmas," "Holiday for Everyone," "That's All I Want for Christmas," "It's Kwanzaa Time," "What If?" and "Just Listen." Almost all of the songs in this and the second part are available on the "Bear's Holiday Celebration" album. Shadow twists the format of the Shadow segment in this episode. Instead of Bear searching for her, she searches for him and sings "Where Oh Where is Bear?" A new character, Jack the old hound dog, is introduced in this episode. Jack will appear again from time-to-time in the show's fourth season. This episode and the second part are available on VHS in the United States. The VHS features Hi-Fi sound and close-captioning, but is recorded in SLP mode. In the U.K., both parts are available on the DVD "A Very Beary Christmas." The events of this episode are continued directly in "A Berry Bear Christmas (2)." QUOTES (13) ADD QUOTES Bear and Luna (singing) Every mouse is in his mousehole Luna: Otters nestle in their bed Bear: Bearcubs get all cozy. Luna: And lemurs finally rest Bear and Luna: Even an old hound can finally settle down / If you just listen Bear: Wow, you look beautiful! Luna: Oh. Bear: Winter becomes you. Bear: Helping other creatures always feels good, whether it's a holiday or not. Jack: You know, Bear, your little folks here are cuter than pups rolling around in fresh milk. Tutter: Bear? (singing) What if all of us here / Could spread just / A little love around? / Do you think we'll / Have a made a difference / When we're done? Jack: I guess I'm kind of between homes right now. My last one didn't work out --- something about digging up the roses or some darn thing, so I'm kinda homeless, if you know what I mean. Jack: Where am I? Oh, it's two otters, a leumr, a little bear, a mouse and a big bear. Whoa. I hope this is heaven. Otherwise... Doc Hogg: Boy, I hope those reindeer have been workin' out. Okay, who's next? Pip and Pop: We are! Pop: (singing) We'd like a thousand clams Doc Hogg: Clams... Pip: (singing) And then a million clams Doc Hogg: More clams. Treelo: (singing) And Treelo wants something (babbles in Treeloese) Doc Hogg: Something in yams? Bear: Ah, the holidays. Yeah. Holidays. (lofty sounding voice) Since time began (normal voice) people everywhere have celebrated some kind of winter holiday. And the winter holidays are great. It's when family and friends get together to celebrate the season and be close to each other. Bear: Has this ever happened to you? There's so much to do for the holidays and everybody wants to do everything. Uh, excuse me. Hi there. Remember me, the big furry guy who lives in the big blue house. (singing from show theme tune) Welcome tot he blue house. (spoken) Me. Hi. Hi. Pip and Pop: Bear, you know the reindeer? Bear: Oh, sure. I met them years ago. There isn't an animal who works harder this time of year than reindeer. Bear: Wait a second. What's that smell? Hmm? It's you! Ooh, you smell like pinecones and... holiday cookies and... wrapping paper and... mistletoe. I guess you're getting ready for the holidays too. Or maybe you just smell this festive all the time. EDIT SHARE Pip and Pop: (singing) A time for friends to get together Tutter: Sound the trumpet Bear: And ring the chime!